Waterford's Paperboy
by icedmailou
Summary: [discontinued] Ketika Sehun menginjak 19 tahun, ia tidak diperkenankan memiliki kekasih pilihannya sendiri, apalagi seorang loper koran! [exo; kaihun, chanhun]
1. Chapter 1

**Waterford's Paperboy**

Seragam sekolah dari bahan yang serba mahal, dasinya terasa begitu halus hingga orang-orang akan mengira terbuat dari sutra. Tak lupa sepatu pantofel yang mengkilau, harus disemir setiap hari, katanya. Oh, jangan lupakan logo sekolah yang terjahit pada kain seragamnya dengan benang berwarna emas. Menambah nuansa elegan.

Lalu kaus kaki putih bersih yang hampir meraih lutut, warnanya menyamai kemeja yang dikenakan, namun kontras dengan bagian lainnya yang serba hijau tua. Tema seragam ini boleh dinamai dengan 'Seragam Keren yang Membuat Anak-Anak Terlihat Lebih Tua dari Umurnya Namun Tidak Apa-Apa, Inilah Bagaimana Penampilan Seragam Sekolah Termahal di Negara Ini'. Mereka sepertinya mengikuti gaya sekolah pribadi di Eropa dengan muridnya biasa mengenakan seragam yang terlihat terlalu resmi.

 _Waterford High School_.

Siapa pun yang menyandang predikat siswa dan siswi dari sekolah tersebut akan merasa sangat bangga mengenakan seragam _fancy_ -nya. Anak-anak yang dapat melakukan studi di Waterford hanyalah anak-anak yang terpilih. Kalau tidak jenius, biasanya anak-anak dari keluarga yang serba berkecukupan. Para pejabat, wirausahawan kaya, dan atau para pejabat dan wirausahawan kaya yang melakukan korupsi namun belum ketahuan oleh pihak yang berwajib.

Anak lelaki bernama Oh Sehun salah satunya. Ia merupakan siswa Waterford High School yang tergolong ke dalam kelompok anak-anak dengan orang tua yang kaya raya. Kelompok anak kaya raya ini biasanya akan bermain dengan anak lainnya yang memiliki status sosial sama; para miliuner. Ada yang merupakan putra dari Presiden di negaranya yang ke-5, kemudian ada pula keturunan dari pemilik _brand_ sepatu ternama, lalu ada yang mengaku sebagai putra dari simpanan Presiden yang sedang memerintah di tahun ini. Aneh-aneh serta cukup sulit untuk dipercaya, namun wajar saja kalau kau tidak percaya. Di Waterford ini memang banyak rumor atau fakta aneh hingga siswa-siswi dan para gurunya pun tidak pernah lagi mempertanyakan keanehan tersebut.

" _Oh My God_ , kalian harus lihat Yifan-sunbaenim!" yang memekik dengan suara melengking ini namanya 'Byun Baekhyun', salah satu siswa Waterford yang sering bergaul dengan Sehun (ehm, tentu karena awalnya mereka memiliki kekayaan yang setara). Baekhyun adalah tipikal siswa yang sangat tidak memedulikan akan bagaimana masa depannya, yang senang melakukan hal seenaknya tanpa memikirkan risikonya, yang senang berpesta, pergi bersenang-senang dengan kekasih yang berbeda-beda, dan semacamnya. Bisa dikatakan seorang hedonis. (Ada yang bilang kalau Baekhyun begini karena kurang kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, tsk, tipikal kisah remaja emosional yang _broken home_. Tapi sebenarnya bisa saja benar, mengingat yang dimaksud sebagai putra dari kekasih simpanan sang Presiden adalah Baekhyun.)

" _We don't care_ , Baek." Kata Sehun dan teman-temannya bersamaan. Selama satu jam ini, Baekhyun telah menyebut nama 'Yifan' sebanyak empat kali.

"Yifan-sunbaenim juga tidak peduli padamu." _Ouch_ , ucapan Jongdae memang sering menyindir dan tepat sasaran. "Haruskah kita bahas berapa kali ia pernah memperhatikanmu— _oops_! Lupakan, kau ini bahkan tidak berada di tingkat seleranya."

" _Fuck you_."

"Oh, silakan, dengan senang hati."

Sehun rasanya sudah terbiasa dengan percakapan seperti ini pada jam istirahat di kafetaria. Baekhyun dan Jongdae akan selalu beradu mulut, kemudian salah satu temannya Yixing hanya akan tertawa pada mereka, serta Kyungsoo selalu membisu di tempat—terkadang tersenyum bila ada hal yang memang sangat lucu.

Dan bila topik pembicaraan sudah mulai tidak mengasyikan lagi, Sehun akan pergi sendirian ke perpustakaan, mencuri beberapa novel _romantic-comedy_ , dan membawanya ke tempat persembunyian yang tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun (mungkin selain dirinya dan penjaga sekolah).

Tempatnya begitu sepi hingga rerumputan yang seharusnya menjadi pijakannya dengan tanah pun tumbuh tinggi, menggelitiki kulit kaki Sehun yang tidak tertutupi kaus kaki. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, Sehun sangat membenci sepatunya yang wajib untuk dikenakan di sekolah ini. Sepatu pantofel coklat yang membuatnya terlihat seperti ayahnya, _ugh_. Tapi bila Sehun tidak mengenakan sepatunya, maka ia akan berbeda dari yang lainnya yang membuatnya tentu akan dipandang aneh. Dan Sehun tidak ingin begitu. Selama hidupnya, ia selalu patuh peraturan yang ada. Sehun tentu tidak ingin tumbuh menjadi seorang pecundang atau pembangkang di kalangannya.

"Aku harus, um, mengerjakan tugasku." Sehun beralasan tiba-tiba, ia tidak menghiraukan teman-temannya yang menatapnya kebingungan dan malah pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sehun berusaha mengabaikan teman-temannya yang mulai membicarakannya. Dari pada merasa bosan dan membuang-buang waktu dengan hanya mendengar Baekhyun dan Jongdae berdebat lagi, lebih baik ia segera pergi dari tempat.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia mencurigakan." Jongdae mengikuti pemandangan punggung Sehun yang menjauh darinya. "Dia juga sering berbohong."

" _Oh, sweetie_ , _please_ , kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" Baekhyun menimpali sambil menatapi kuku-kuku di jemari tangannya yang indah.

"Apa Sehun benar-benar akan mengerjakan tugasnya?" akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara. Ia juga menatapi pemandangan figur Sehun yang bercampur aduk dengan keramaian.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Meja makan di hadapan mereka dihantam oleh tangan Baekhyun yang mengejutkan hampir semua orang di sekelilingnya. "Tanda-tandanya sudah jelas, _guys, he's dating!_ "

Mata besar Kyungsoo terbuka semakin besar, ia menghentikan kegiatan makannya yang diikuti oleh Yixing dan Jongdae. Mereka semua terkejut mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun... mengencani seseorang? Ia akhirnya memiliki seseorang untuk disukai? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Kenapa tidak mungkin? Karena Sehun berasal dari keluarga yang amat keras, disiplin, hingga hidupnya bahkan terasa seperti sudah diatur matang-matang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dan dari yang mereka tahu, Sehun itu tidak boleh memiliki kekasih hingga ia berumur 19. Meski sebenarnya ketika Sehun menginjak 19 tahun, ia tetap saja tidak diperkenankan memiliki kekasih pilihannya sendiri, melainkan harus melalui sebuah perjodohan yang diatur oleh _siapa lagi kalau bukan_ orang tuanya. Klise, klise, klise, semuanya tahu. Kehidupan Sehun begitu klise dan membosankan. Tapi nyatanya begitu.

Sehun bisa dikatakan memiliki kehidupan yang menguntungkan namun juga menyiksa. Menguntungkan karena ia tidak harus susah payah memikirkan akan bagaimana ia bertahan hidup di masa kini dan masa depan, namun menyiksa pula karena ia harus mengikuti prosedur yang ada.

"Dia mengencani siapa? Siapa yang disukainya?" Yixing bertanya seperti pada dirinya sendiri, ia bahkan tidak lagi menatap siapa pun di sekitarnya.

Namun Baekhyun tetap menjawab Yixing dengan, "Mungkin dengan Junmyeon-sunbaenim, tapi Sehun terlalu idiot untuk mengencani seseorang seperti dia."

" _Why_?"

"Duh," Baekhyun mengerling kesal, "siapa yang ingin mengencani kakak kelas culun sepertinya?"

"Mungkin bukan Junmyeon-sunbaenim." Kyungsoo ikut terjun ke dalam permbicaraan, kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Mungkin kakakmu."

" _What—no freakin' way_! Sehun terlalu berharga untuk Si Idiot itu, _okay_?!" Si Idiot yang Baekhyun maksud adalah kakaknya sendiri, Park Chanyeol, yang kebetulan satu sekolah dengan mereka dan _sialnya_ berada satu kelas dengan Yifan. Hal ini membuat mau tak mau ketika Baekhyun akan tebar pesona di dekat Yifan, pesonanya segera luntur oleh sang kakak yang selalu mempermalukannya. Mungkin karena faktanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersaudara dari ayah yang berbeda, mereka sebagai adik-kakak ini tidak begitu akur.

" _Well_ , menurutku juga begitu." Yixing menimpali, "Sehun itu bukannya sangat dekat dengan kakakmu?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak dengan kening yang mengernyit, memikirkan apakah mungkin Sehun dan Chanyeol berkencan saat ini. Ia pikirkan tingkah laku Chanyeol yang janggal akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun sungguh sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika kemudian tiba-tiba saja melenguh terkejut, dan berteriak, " _Holy shit_!" yang lagi-lagi menarik perhatian banyak orang. Ah, sesungguhnya pemandangan Baekhyun yang menggila di kafetaria bukanlah pemandangan yang aneh. Ia memang dikenal sebagai orang yang dramatis.

"Kalian benar juga," sebuah senyum aneh terpasang di wajah Baekhyun, ia kemudian menatap teman-temannya bergatian. "Sehun bisa saja mengencani Chanyeol-hyung, dan kita harus melakukan sesuatu!"

.

.

" _Ouch, ouch, ouch_." Sehun terus berusaha menghindari pangkal rerumputan yang tajam dan menusuk kulit kakinya. Sepertinya beberapa serangga hinggap di kakinya karena ia merasa harus menggaruk kedua kaki tersebut. Berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan tumpukan buku novel dan beberapa ensiklopedia yang sengaja diselipkan di pelukannya sungguh sulit. Apalagi mengingat ia tidak boleh mengotori buku-buku berharga ini karena Sehun sangat mencintai buku-buku dan aroma khas kertasnya, serta ia harus mengembalikan buku-buku ini dalam keadaan utuh.

Alasan mengapa Sehun mencuri buku-buku ini dan tidak meminjamnya adalah peminjaman buku terbatas hingga hanya empat buku, dan ia biasanya akan membawa enam atau tujuh buku bersamanya. Kemudian karena pustakawan di Waterford sangat menyebalkan.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan ia akan sampai di bagian tempat persembunyian favoritnya di mana ia dapat duduk di sana tanpa ada yang mengganggu, serta hal baik lainnya adalah hanya bagian tempat tersebut yang tidak ditumbuhi rumput liar serta dihinggapi serangga aneh.

Sehun hanya harus belok ke kiri, dan ia akan sampai.

Bila momen ini terjadi dalam gerakan yang diperlambat, mungkin Sehun akan mengabadikan apa yang ia tidak sengaja lihat. Anggaplah Sehun sedang berjalan tinggal dua langkah, ia membenarkan letak buku di tangannya namun malah membuat beberapa buku jatuh jauh ke hadapannya. Hal ini membuatnya berjalan lebih maju lagi. Padahal tinggal mengambil buku-buku tersebut, lalu menoleh ke kiri, dan ia hanya harus berjalan biasa lagi.

Namun rasanya, tidak perlu.

Nyatanya Sehun malah menjatuhkan lagi beberapa buku, mundur beberapa langkah, dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Untung yang kini sedang dipijaknya adalah tanah lembut, sehingga jatuhnya buku-buku tersebut tidak membuat dentuman yang keras.

Sehun tidak mengira ia akan mengatakan hal ini tapi ... saat ini ia sedang ... mengintip seseorang.

 _Mengintip maksudnya_? _Mengintip dalam artian—_

No! Bukan yang seperti itu, Sehun bukan orang yang mesum.

Tapi, ya, mungkin agak serupa dengan mengintip seseorang sedang berganti pakaian. Meski di sini Sehun tidak diperlihatkan bagian apa pun yang pribadi dari orang yang sedang diintipnya. Tetapi hal yang membuat Sehun tidak segera pergi dari tempat lalu memilih untuk tetap lanjut menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut adalah karena mata Sehun terlalu terpaku pada apa yang sedang dilakukan orang yang diintipnya.

Orang itu tentunya salah satu siswa Waterford karena ia terlihat sedang melepaskan seluruh seragam hijaunya, memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah ransel. Di samping ranselnya terlihat ada sebuah sepeda bertengger pada pohon willow besar. Ia sepertinya berada cukup jauh dari Sehun dan terlalu disibukkan dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya karena ia terlihat tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun di sekitarnya.

Sehun baru tersadar bahwa siswa tersebut kini sedang menempati tempat persembunyian favorit Sehun. _Eh? Jadi bukan aku saja yang sering kemari?_

Terlihat di sekitar pohon willow itu banyak tumpukan koran dan buku yang sedang siswa tersebut masukkan sebagian ke dalam ranselnya, sebagian lagi diikat pada sepeda. Lalu pandangan Sehun perlahan beralih pada penampilan anak lelaki itu. Ia berganti pakaian dari seragam Waterford menjadi hanya kaus putih polos sebagai atasan dan celana kain abu-abu selutut yang, _ew_ , sangat tidak trendi. Semuanya dipadukan dengan sepatu lari yang sudah sangat kotor dan sobek di mana-mana.

Namun kemudian mata Sehun menelusur ke wajah anak lelaki itu. Wajahnya yang— _holy God._

Sehun rasanya tidak bernapas untuk beberapa detik.

Apakah wajah itu benar-benar nyata? Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah ini kenyataan? Di mana ini? Inikah yang namanya surga?

Sehun tidak berbohong ketika ia berkata wajah anak itu benar-benar tampan dan sangat menarik. Apalagi ketika kedua alisnya bertaut saat ia memasukkan tumpukan koran ke dalam ranselnya, dan ada beberapa bulir keringat yang turun dari pelipis ke pipinya. Juga matanya! Oh, jangan lupakan mata indah itu. Lalu rahangnya yang tajam... Wajahnya semakin terlihat indah karena kejatuhan sinar matahari dari celah-celah dedaunan willow yang terlihat seperti tirai.

Semua pemandangan indah ini membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia tidak pernah melihat siswa Waterford setampan itu? Atau mungkin ia bukan siswa Waterford? Karena gerak-geriknya terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang melakukan kriminal.

 _Wait,_ mungkin memang benar. Anak itu hanya menyamar sebagai siswa di Waterford dan sedang mencuri?! Kini sebuah kriminalitas sedang terjadi di hadapan Sehun, namun ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sehun pun semakin merasa panik ketika ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya segera pergi dari tempat dan melaporkan hal ini.

Padahal ia hanya harus berdiri, membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian pergi dari tempat tanpa harus menghiraukan buku-buku yang dijatuhkannya terlebih dahulu.

Namun pada kenyataannya Sehun masih diam di tempat, menyaksikan anak lelaki tampan Waterford yang _langka_ itu menaiki sepedanya, dan Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sehun tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi rasanya ia tidak bernapas ketika menyaksikan anak tampan tersebut, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Sehun semakin panik, dan ia terbatuk hebat, dan semakin tesedak ketika anak tampan Waterford yang tadinya akan mengayuh sepedanya lalu pergi malah diam di tempat untuk menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Dengan sangat cepat Sehun bersembunyi di balik dinding yang disandarinya, ia dapat mendengar anak lelaki itu turun dari sepedanya dan menghampiri Sehun. Namun momen menegangkan ini berangsur tidak lama ketika Sehun merasa seseorang dari belakang membekap mulutnya tiba-tiba dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

.

 _to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Waterford's Paperboy**

 **Chapter 2**

Anak lelaki yang kini sedang memeluknya itu menempatkan satu jari telunjuk di bibirnya, meminta Sehun agar tidak bersuara dan tidak membuat gerakan apa pun. Sebenarnya bagaimana mau bergerak kalau ia dipeluk erat seperti ini? Tapi Sehun tetap diam saja, tidak menyuarakan keluhannya karena ia masih terlalu panik, dan Si Anak Waterford tampan itu semakin mendekat kepadanya.

Tapi pikiran Sehun sempat teralihkan ketika aroma maskulin dari tubuh jangkung anak lelaki yang sedang memeluknya itu masuk ke indra penciuman. Sehun pun berhenti tersedak. Ia tidak pernah merasakan seseorang sedekat ini sebelumnya selain ayah, ibu, dan dua kakaknya (meski Sehun sedikit berharap agar kedua kakaknya yang menyebalkan jauh-jauh dari dirinya).

Anak lelaki yang memeluk tubuh Sehun itu menjauhkan diri sedikit untuk menatap Sehun di wajah. Mereka pun saling berpandangkan ketika ia berkata pada Sehun, " _I'm gonna kiss you_." dengan suara angin sejuk yang berdesir sebagai latar belakangnya; meniupi rerumputan liar, menggelitik kaki mereka. Sama seperti suara yang baru berbisik pada Sehun, _I'm gonna kiss you,_ menggelitik di telinganya.

Sehun dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang sangat dekat, mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat langkah lagi dan ia akan kedapati sedang berduaan dengan seseorang di tempat yang sepi ini. Namun Sehun malah diam saja. Balik menatapi dua bola mata besar yang mengarah padanya. Tangan Sehun terasa lembab oleh keringat, jantungnya juga semakin berdegup kencang ketika anak lelaki jangkung di hadapannya hanya tersenyum padanya. Untuk sesaat Sehun merasa dibutakan oleh senyum itu.

Wajah mereka semakin mendekat, oh, semakin mendekat. Langkah kaki yang tidak diinginkan juga terdengar semakin dekat, oh, semakin dekat. Lalu,

 _He's gonna kiss me—wait, what?_

" _What the f-hell,_ Park Chanyeol?!" Sehun berseru kesal sambil menahan wajah anak lelaki tersebut dengan menangkup pipinya. Sangat bertepatan dengan kedatangan Si Anak Tampan Waterford yang mendapati sedang berduaan Sehun dengan seorang anak lelaki jangkung yang sebenarnya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Sehun, ia diketahui bernama 'Park Chanyeol'. Karena ada kehadiran orang lain, spontan Sehun segera melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Chanyeol.

Sungguh. Sehun sungguh ingin mengubur dirinya saja hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

 _Kenapa_? Karena pertama, Sehun merasa bersalah telah memarahi kakak dari salah satu teman dekatnya yang mungkin sebenarnya hanya sedang bercanda ketika ia berkata bahwa ia akan mencium Sehun. Kemudian alasan kedua mengapa Sehun ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup adalah _oh, bagaimana ini?! Aku ketahuan mengintip oleh yang kuintip ...? Great,_ di hari ini Sehun mendapatkan pengalaman hidup yang baru; pengalaman pertama mengintip seseorang juga pengalaman ketahuan mengintip.

Tapi! Dengan adanya Chanyeol, Anak Tampan Waterford itu jadi sulit menduga siapa yang mengintipnya, 'kan? _Okay_ , kehadiran Chanyeol ada gunanya.

Tunggu, lebih baik jangan pikirkan hal ini dulu. Ada yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan dan diperhatikan. Sangatlah aneh bagaimana mereka bertiga hanya diam di tempat, membisu, lalu saling berpandangan. _Well_ , tidak juga. Sehun memandang Chanyeol juga Si Anak Tampan yang tidak memandangnya balik Sehun karena mereka berdua sibuk saling berpandangan. Ada sesuatu di dalam tatapan mereka yang tidak dapat dipahami Sehun, atau ini hanya perasaannya saja? Tapi entahlah, menurut Sehun, cara mereka bertatapan sangat tidak biasa.

 _Apa Chanyeol mengenal anak ini?_

 _Apa mereka berteman?_ Mungkin tidak, dilihat dari cara bagaimana mereka berpandangan sungguh intens. Tapi bila benar Chanyeol mengenalnya, artinya anak tampan ini bukanlah seorang kriminal, benar? Karena meski Sehun sempat berpikir Si Anak Tampan Waterford merupakan seorang kriminal, Sehun tidak merasa terancam ketika mereka berdiri sedekat ini. Lagi pula wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang jahat, ia malah terlihat sungguh _bercahaya dan suci_ —oh, ataukah Sehun kini sedang dibutakan oleh ketampanannya?!

"Sehun, kita pergi dari sini." Suara Chanyeol membawa kesadaran Sehun kembali. Satu tangan Chanyeol melingkar di bahu Sehun, begitu sempurna kelihatannya. Sebenarnya ini salah satu alasan mengapa banyak orang yang menggosipkan mereka berkencan atau saling dijodohkan.

Ah, tentu saja.

Siapa yang tidak ingin dua anak manusia berwajah menarik ini untuk dipasangkan? Mereka terlihat menggemaskan bersama-sama. Tak lupa Chanyeol yang memang terkadang secara sengaja bertingkah seolah ia adalah kekasih Sehun di mana pun. Contohnya seperti tadi ketika Chanyeol yang hendak mencium Sehun. Pernah suatu hari Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol mengapa ia sangat senang genit padanya, yang hanya dijawab oleh Chanyeol dengan tawa sehingga Sehun pun menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol sepertinya memang senang bercanda dengannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun juga tidak keberatan dipasangkan dengan Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, temannya, seniornya di Waterford, adalah orang yang cukup menarik. Lelucon basi dan tingkah konyol Chanyeol adalah hal yang Sehun sukai dari Chanyeol. Meski terkadang Chanyeol itu menyebalkan seperti kedua kakak Sehun, tapi Sehun pikir Chanyeol masih memiliki banyak sisi baik yang membuatnya atraktif di mata orang-orang.

Sudahlah, kembali ke adegan intens di mana Sehun sudah kedapati mengintip oleh yang diintip. Sehun sempat-sempatnya menatapi wajah Si Anak Tampan ketika ia hendak pergi dari tempat. Namun untuk dua detik saja, Sehun merasakan kedua mata indah yang sedang ditatapinya itu tiba-tiba mengarah padanya—balik menatapinya, sebelum kemudian Sehun terpaksa membalikkan tubuhnya, pergi bersama Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa melihat lagi ke belakang.

Namun tak lama setelahnya Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol ketika ingat sesuatu yang tertinggal. "Chanyeol-hyung, buku-bukuku."

"Lupakan bukunya."

"Tapi, um, aku akan dihukum—"

" _Lupakan bukunya._ " Kata Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan nada yang ditekan agak tegas yang membuat Sehun sedikit ketakutan karena ia tidak pernah melihat sisi Chanyeol yang begini padanya. Chanyeol kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun agar mereka dapat kembali melangkah bersama, ia berkata, "Aku akan menggantinya untukmu."

 _Okay_ , ini aneh. Chanyeol tidak seharusnya terburu-buru begini, memangnya kenapa harus terburu-buru? Tapi Sehun terlalu takut untuk protes, jadi ia tetap bungkam dan mengikuti ke mana Chanyeol membawanya.

.

.

Sudah pukul delapan malam tapi Sehun masih singgah di rumah yang tidak kalah mewah dengan miliknya. Rumah keluarga sang Presiden. Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo tepatnya kini berada di sebuah _gazebo_ bergaya Eropa dekat sebuah _jacuzzi_ yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon rindang. Ada Jongdae yang sedang berendam air panas di jacuzzi sambil menikmati susu coklat favoritnya. Jongdae selalu seperti ini, menikmati fasilitas yang tersedia sepuasnya di rumah teman tanpa merasa malu meski sebenarnya ia pun mendapatkan fasilitas yang sama di rumahnya. Namun Jongdae suka bersenang-senang di rumah orang lain begini. Menurutnya lebih menyenangkan bila ia mengacau sedikit di rumah yang bukan miliknya, lagi pula Baekhyun sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga di sini juga tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Jongdae.

Banyak pelayan dan pengawal mengelilingi mereka dari kejauhan. (Baekhyun memerintahkan mereka untuk menjauh dari dirinya dan teman-temannya, karena ia merasa tidak nyaman dipandangi dan disaksikan oleh orang dewasa yang tak dikenalnya)

" _Confirmed_ , aku benci matematika." Baekhyun menjatuhkan pensil dari genggamannya pasrah, pensil tersebut menggelinding dan jatuh ke rerumputan, namun ia mengabaikannya. "Aku akan menyalin jawaban dari Yixing saja."

Sehun melihat Kyungsoo juga menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, ia berhenti menghitung jawaban yang sedang dicari namun tetap menggenggam pensilnya. Kyungsoo terlihat ragu-ragu apakah seharusnya ia juga ikut menyerah seperti Baekhyun atau tidak. Kyungsoo selalu seperti ini, tidak memiliki pendirian dan mudah terpengaruh oleh orang lain. Padahal ia anak yang cukup pintar.

 _Ah, Do Kyungsoo_. Anak miliuner lainnya yang sangat naif. Hal ini menyebabkan Kyungsoo sering kali hampir diculik oleh sekawanan pria bertopeng yang menginginkan harta orang tua Kyungsoo.

"Kau payah." Sehun berkomentar dan berpura-pura lanjut mengerjakan PR matematikanya meski ia sendiri pun tidak tahu sedang mengerjakan soal yang mana (dan dalam batinnya, ia mengingatkan diri sendiri agar nanti menelepon Yixing dan menanyakan jawaban PR matematikanya).

 _Okay...,_ secara tidak langsung Sehun sama payahnya dengan Baekhyun. _Dasar munafik!_

Tapi ayolah, ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo tidak terpengaruh oleh Baekhyun untuk menyerah mengerjakan tugas ini. Sehun melakukan kemunafikan yang baik, _okay_?

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar lagu dimainkan dari ponsel begitu kencang. Langsung dapat diduga ini pasti berasal dari ponsel Baekhyun. Ia sering sekali berkaraoke, menyanyikan lagu-lagu dari ponselnya kencang-kencang bila merasa bosan. Biasanya lagu yang emosional atau lagu yang sangat riang akan dipilih olehnya untuk dinyanyikan. Terkadang Sehun berpikir, bila Baekhyun lulus dari Waterford Highschool dengan catatan prestasi yang buruk, Sehun yakin Baekhyun tidak akan begitu saja menjadi seorang pecundang yang gagal dalam menimba ilmu karena ia pasti akan menjadi seorang penyanyi yang sangat terkenal. Baekhyun memiliki talenta dalam menyanyi.

Lagu demi lagu dinyanyikan kencang-kencang. Selama Baekhyun berkaraoke, tidak satu pun di antara teman-temannya yang berbicara pada satu sama lain. Namun tak lama setelahnya Baekhyun pun perlahan berhenti menyanyi. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri untuk memeriksa tiap temannya yang sedang disibukkan dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan hingga tak sadar bahwa yang kini bernyanyi hanyalah lagu dari ponselnya.

" _Psh_ , Jongdae!" Baekhyun berusaha memanggil Jongdae dengan bisikan meski suaranya masih dapat didengar oleh siapa pun di sekitarnya. Sehun bahkan dapat mendengarnya, tetapi ia tidak repot-repot untuk melihat apa yang coba Baekhyun lakukan. "Kim Jongdae!"

Dari sudut pandangan Sehun, ia dapat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun perlahan menggeser duduknya ke tepi gazebo agar dapat lebih dekat dengan Jongdae. Mereka pun mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Sehun yang sepertinya serius, jadi Sehun pun tidak ingin ikut campur. Mungkin mereka memiliki rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapa pun.

Tapi rasa ingin tahu Sehun mulai membesar ketika Kyungsoo ikut berhenti mengerjakan tugas matematikanya hanya untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. _Damn it, Sehun gagal memotivasi Kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya!_ (Padahal tadinya kalau Yixing tidak bisa dihubungi, setidaknya masih ada Kyungsoo yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

 _Munafik..._

 _Okay_. Sehun mengakui dirinya sebagai pembohong besar yang buruk. Tapi _hey_ , kebohongan Sehun tidak menyakiti siapa pun!

Dan ia harus berhenti berkutat pada pikirannya terlalu lama seperti ini...)

Jadi Sehun pun menengadahkan kepalanya, menghadap teman-temannya, dan menatap mereka dengan rasa penasaran. Ini menyebalkan. Karena Sehun kini dapat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dan Jongdae membiarkan Kyungsoo juga ikut berbincang dengan mereka tanpa Sehun!

Pada akhirnya Sehun mengambil tindakan, ia ragu-ragu coba ikut masuk ke dalam percakapan, "Hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" nada bicaranya dijaga agar masih terdengar santai meski ia penasaran setengah mati. "Apa kalian membicarakanku?"

Dari cara Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo melenguh terkejut mendengar Sehun berbicara pada mereka tiba-tiba, siapa pun tahu kalau mereka bertiga memang sepertinya sedang membicarakan Sehun mengenai hal yang sangat penting yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh Sehun. Bisa saja baik atau buruk.

 _Tapi, ugh, sejak kapan Baekhyun atau Jongdae membicarakan hal yang baik mengenai orang lain?_

"Hey! Kalian membicarakanku?!" Dugaannya semakin meyakinkan ketika teman-teman yang diajak bicaranya malah terbelalak kemudian saling berpandangan. Mereka bertiga ini sungguh dungu, kenapa ada orang ingin membicarakan orang lain ketika yang dibicarakan sedang berada di dekatnya?

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun dan Jongdae, masih dengan agak ketakutan ia menjawab, "T-tidak, kami tidak membicarkan—" yang kemudian segera diinterupsi oleh Baekhyun yang secara cepat berkata, "Ya, kami membicarakanmu, Oh Sehun." Baekhyun melirikkan matanya ke kiri atas, menatap pemandangan di sana sebentar. Aksi ini membuat Sehun juga mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun karena ia tidak tahan melihat senyum aneh yang terlukis di wajah Jongdae dan ingin segera mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Sepasang mata Sehun jatuh di pemandangan lantai tiga rumah Baekhyun. Siapa pun dapat melihat jelas apa yang ada di dalam ruangan sana karena kaca jendela transparannya dibuat sangat besar dan memanjang. Menampilkan figur Chanyeol yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih, wajahnya ditutupi sebuah masker. Ia sedang berlatih anggar.

Ah, benar. Seharusnya kedua keturunan sang Presiden ini berlatih anggar pada waktu begini. Tapi Baekhyun malah lebih memilih 'mengerjakan' tugas matematikanya dari pada harus berkeringat di malam hari.

" _Okay_ , Oh Sehun." Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya, begitu juga Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Semuanya kini jadi terasa menegangkan. Sehun tiba-tiba saja merasa disudutkan ditatapi sangat serius oleh teman-temannya. Mata Baekhyun memicing. "Ada apa denganmu dan Si Idiot—um, Chanyeol-hyung?"

 _Apa maksudnya...?_

Dirinya dengan Chanyeol tidak ada apa-apa. _Well_ , setidaknya begitu menurutnya.

 _Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada kami?_

 _Apa Chanyeol-hyung marah padaku?_ Mungkin saja, mengingat Chanyeol tidak menyapanya tadi sore ketika mereka sempat berpapasan pasca peristiwa di tempat persembunyiannya.

 _Oh!_

Mungkin ini mengenai peristiwa di tempat persembunyiannya di mana ia meninggalkan buku-buku perpustakaan yang dicurinya. Karena setelah mereka keluar dari tempat tersebut, Chanyeol segera meninggalkan Sehun tanpa berkata apa-apa. Padahal Sehun mengira Chanyeol akan langsung mengoceh; mempertanyakan kehadiran Sehun di tempat aneh seperti itu (nanti Sehun juga harus mempertanyakan kehadiran Chanyeol di sana, bagaimana Chanyeol tahu tempat persembunyian itu?). Tapi nyatanya Chanyeol hanya melepaskan genggaman eratnya pada pergelangan tangan Sehun, dan pergi. Raut wajah Chanyeol sangat ketus saat itu, hingga Sehun pun tidak berani bertanya mengapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu gusar.

Apa ini karena Sehun memarahi Chanyeol...? Tapi Sehun 'kan tidak begitu bersungguh-sungguh, dan semua itu bukan apa-apa! _Ugh_. Lagi pula Chanyeol juga 'kan sedang bercanda dengannya, kenapa kini malah Chanyeol yang marah padanya?

 _Oh My God_ , ini semua jadi begitu rumit, dan Sehun lagi-lagi berukat pada pikirannya sangat lama.

"Ada apa dengan diriku dan Chanyeol-hyung?" Sehun bertanya balik, lalu melanjutkan, "Tidak ada apa-apa denganku."

"Kau berbohong."

"Uhm ..., _no_."

"Tapi serius, Sehun," Jongdae yang kini berbicara padanya, "kau ada apa-apanya dengan Chanyeol-hyung, benar?"

"Mungkin dia sedang marah padaku."

Pernyataan tak diduga itu membuat Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Sehun, diikuti oleh Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun berbisik, "Oh, jadi kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Sehun terlihat tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya, tapi ia tetap mengucapkannya, "Ya, kupikir begitu."

Baekhyun dan Jongdae pun bertukar pandangan dan senyum yang penuh arti, sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam di tempat untuk menunggu kesimpulan percakapan mereka yang lebih mudah dimengerti.

"Tapi kalian tidak pernah bertengkar." Ucap Jongdae.

" _I know right._ "

"Hmm, jadi itu sebabnya kenapa kalian sedang tidak ingin mengakuinya?" Jongdae tersenyum semakin lebar. "Karena kalian sedang bertengkar, jadi kalian tidak ingin mempublikasikannya dulu."

" _Huh?_ "

"Oh, ayolah, _guys_!" Baekhyun terkikik geli, ia menepuk bahu Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. "Sehun sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol-hyung, jadi ia tidak mau membahasnya."

" _What_ —um, _okay_." Sehun menghembuskan napasnya berat, teman-temannya memang terkadang tidak dapat dimengerti, jadi lebih baik Sehun segera menjelaskannya. "Itu semua berawal dari Chanyeol-hyung."

Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan dengan alis yang bertaut, sepertinya kebingungan. " _Uh-huh_." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, secara tidak langsung meminta Sehun melanjutkan.

"Mungkin dia marah karena aku memarahinya." Sehun memperhatikan reaksi teman-temannya yang seperti menunggu sesuatu yang epik untuk keluar dari mulut Sehun. "Tapi itu karena dia mencoba menciumku dan—"

" _WHAT?!_ " Seru mereka bersamaan begitu histeris, semuanya terlihat terkejut.

" _See_?! Kalian juga pasti akan marah, 'kan? Jadi bukan aku yang salah."

Park Chanyeol—putra sang presiden yang dididik untuk bertata krama baik, untuk tidak mengacau, untuk menjadi anak yang berperilaku baik—ternyata mencoba melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada anak di bawah umur?!

 _Whoa_ , _okay_ , bahkan anak sang Presiden pun memiliki nafsu yang cukup besar.

Ada jeda yang panjang, suara jangkrik terdengar menemani keheningan. Hingga akhirnya ada yang berkata, " _He ... tried to kiss you_?" Jongdae bertanya hati-hati.

"Uh, _yeah_ , tapi aku menghentikannya."

Kemudian terdengar Baekhyun tertawa melengking, menakuti burung-burung yang sempat hinggap di pohon. " _My my_ , Oh Sehun. Jadi itu alasannya mengapa kalian bertengkar."

"Jadi kalian sudah _sejauh itu_." Jongdae menambahkan, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia merasa ada bagian yang salah dimengerti oleh teman-temannya, tapi entah itu apa, dan ia juga tidak berusaha untuk mengetahuinya. Sehun merasa tidak terlalu nyaman membicarakan hal mengenai Chanyeol yang _untuk pertama kalinya_ marah padanya. Rasa bersalahnya semakin membesar, padahal Sehun pikir penyebabnya bukanlah apa-apa. Sehun juga sering marah pada Chanyeol, dan biasanya Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh ketika ia memperlihatkan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol.

Oh, semua ini begitu sederhana namun juga rumit di saat yang sama dan kekanak-kanakan.

 _Kenapa begitu saja marah?_

 _._

 _._

27 April, tidak ada yang spesial untuk Waterford di hari ini. Tetapi para muridnya kini tetap berkumpul di lapangan, pukul delapan pagi, berbaris sesuai kelasnya. Beberapa murid banyak yang mengeluhkan teriknya sinar matahari yang menciumi kulit mereka. Ada juga yang mengeluhkan mengapa mereka harus berkumpul dengan berbaris di lapangan seperti ini, padahal Waterford Highschool memiliki sebuah auditorium dengan kubah yang dapat melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari.

Pada akhirnya mereka tetap berkumpul di lapangan. Kumpulan demi kumpulan para murid beramai-ramai mencoba baris di lapangan. Di keramaian itu Sehun sempat kebingungan di mana ia harus berbaris. Bising dari murid-murid di sekitarnya tidak membantu apa pun. Bahu dan bahu bersinggungan, mereka tidak terbiasa berbaris seperti ini tanpa diberitahukan terlebih dahulu satu hari sebelumnya. Biasanya mereka akan berkumpul di lapangan bila sang kepala sekolah ingin berpidato pada saat perayaan ulang tahun Waterford Highschool, atau bila ada sesuatu yang sangat penting harus disampaikan seperti ketika penculikan di Waterford merajalela.

Dalam keramaian itu, Sehun melihat ke sekelilingnya, pandangannya sempat bertemu dengan kedua mata Chanyeol. Sayangnya ketika sadar pandangan mereka bertemu, Chanyeol segera menoleh ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Sehun. _Okay_ , Sehun yakin seratus persen Chanyeol kini sedang marah padanya, dan ia akan berbicara pada Chanyeol nanti pada jam istirahat.

 _Ah, benar-benar kekanak-kanakan._

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit untuk membuat barisan menjadi rapi dan sesuai pada tempatnya, sang kepala sekolah pun tiba. Raut wajahnya masih saja begitu, mengerikan dan dingin, sehingga semua murid di sini sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak dengan kepala sekolah.

Sehun berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan tatapan demi tatapan yang mengarah padanya dari murid-murid di sekitar, dan tetap fokus pada sang kepala sekolah. Ia dapat mendengar orang-orang menyebut-nyebut namanya.

 _"_ _Oh God, lihat ada Oh Sehun!"_ lalu, " _Sehun di dekatku, bagaimana ini?!_ " juga, _"I wanna kiss him so bad_. _"_ dan semacamnya. _Okay_ , yang terakhir mungkin agak mengerikan. Tapi pikiran kotor orang-orang mengenai Sehun sebagai kekasih idaman memang sulit untuk dihentikan.

Sehun masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan perhatian yang didapatnya karena ia tidak terbiasa dipuja oleh banyak orang begini. Sehingga sering kali ia mengabaikan orang-orang yang mencoba mengganggunya dengan dirinya yang memasang raut wajah ketus. Cara ini cukup berhasil karena kini tidak begitu banyak orang yang berani berbicara pada Sehun meski hasrat untuk menghadap Sehun menggebu-gebu.

Dan tentu saja semuanya seperti ini, karena kapan lagi orang-orang dapat berdiri dan menikmati rupa wajah manis Sehun dari dekat begini tanpa pengawasan teman-teman Sehun (yang sepertinya kini terpisah dari Sehun) yang biasanya akan bertindak seperti pengawalnya. Karena Baekhyun dan Jongdae sering kali secara berlebihan memarahi siswa-siswi yang mencoba membuat kontak dengan Sehun. _Sehun terlalu berharga untuk rakyat jelata_ , kata mereka.

Sang kepala sekolah atau pria di umur empat puluhannya itu tidak berdiri di lapangan bersama mereka, ia kini terlihat sedang berdiri tegak dari kejauhan di lantai dua bangunan Waterford Highschool, tepat di balkon ruangannya sendiri. Para murid pun mau tak mau menengadahkan kepala mereka untuk menyaksikan sang kepala sekolah berbicara menggunakan pengeras suara. Pria itu berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, membicarakan berita dunia di pagi ini, lalu berlanjut ke kriminal yang sedang marak dilakukan di negara ini, dan sampai pada topik pembicaraan mengenai kriminal di Waterford. _Okay_ , sampailah pada inti dari pembicaraan yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Sang kepala sekolah berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi seperti kesal. Kemudian ia diam, berbalik untuk berbicara pada seseorang di sampingnya yang diketahui sebagai guru matematika Sehun. _Damn_ , Sehun jadi teringatkan bahwa ia lupa untuk menyalin tugas matematika dari Yixing.

Tak lama setelahnya hadir seorang siswa, ia berdiri di samping sang kepala sekolah dengan kepala yang agak ditundukkan.

Ada apa ini? Seseorang menang dalam sebuah olimpiade lagi? Tapi topik pembicaraan yang sedang dibahas tidak cocok. Kriminalitas dengan olimpiade...?

 _Oh, atau ini memang mengenai ..._

"Siswa Waterford Highschool tentunya harus memiliki perilaku yang baik." Kata sang kepala sekolah. "Karena harusnya jika kalian benar-benar ingin mengenyam pendidikan di sini, kalian harus tahu betul kalau ... mencuri itu dilarang."

 _Uh-oh_ , ternyata memang benar. Ini mengenai kriminalitas.

Sehun ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika salah seorang siswi dari Waterford tertangkap sedang membuat video porno bersama kekasihnya di toilet. Keesokan harinya siswi itu juga kekasihnya segera dipanggil untuk menghadap kepala sekolah dan para murid Waterford di _balkon keramat ruangan kepala sekolah_ hanya demi dipermalukan.

Tentu saja tindakan mempermalukan ini sangatlah salah. Seharusnya mereka diajak bicara baik-baik dan dihukum sewajarnya saja. Namun bukan Waterford Highschool namanya bila tidak sangat disiplin, kejam, dan sadis. Sekolah ini dituntut kesempurnaan, tidak boleh ada yang berbuat onar, murid-muridnya harus benar-benar terpelajar.

Mungkin bila kesalahannya hanya lupa mengerjakan tugas, datang terlambat, membolos beberapa kelas, hukumannya masih terbilang ringan dan dapat diampuni. Tapi bila pelanggarannya cukup besar seperti kriminalitas dan atau seperti tertangkap membuat video porno..., murid itu akan segera dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini tanpa basa-basi.

Kali ini ada seorang siswa yang membuat onar, bahkan melakukan kriminalitas di Waterford yang siap untuk dipermalukan serta dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. _Oh,_ _malangnya._ Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan berdiri sendirian di sana, disaksikan oleh banyak orang, apa lagi hendak dipermalukan oleh sang kepala sekolah.

"Mencuri itu dilarang, kau mendengarku?" pria itu berbicara tepat di telinga murid tersebut ia terdengar kesal. Meski pengeras suara di genggamannya dijauhkan, tetapi para murid Waterford yang lain masih dapat mendengarnya sedikit. Suasananya begitu menegangkan, Sehun bahkan sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia mengepal tangannya erat-erat.

Mereka semua tidak pernah melihat sang kepala sekolah begini.

Suasana ini sungguh berbeda dari kasus kemarin, semuanya tidak begitu seserius ini. Bahkan banyak murid yang tertawa pada murid yang sedang dipermalukan. Namun kali ini berbeda, nada bicara sang kepala sekolah terlalu serius hingga membawa murid-muridnya juga untuk seserius dirinya.

Situasi serius ini mencapai klimaksnya ketika sang kepala sekolah mengambil sesuatu yang terlihat seperti bertumpuk-tumpuk buku di sampingnya yang nampaknya sudah ada di sana sejak awal, dan menjatuhkannya ke tubuh murid yang sedang dipermalukan itu.

Semuanya melenguh terkejut, menyaksikan peristiwa mengerikan itu dengan tatapan ketakutan. Pastinya buku-buku tebal itu tidaklah ringan. Anak lelaki itu bahkan sempat tersentak karena salah satu sudut buku mengenai matanya. Tetapi ia tetap berdiri di sana tanpa berkata apa-apa, tanpa membela diri atau meminta maaf.

Para murid Waterford yang sedang berbaris mulai berbisik-bisik, mengomentari bagaimana mengerikannya bila mereka ada di posisi itu. Mereka bertanya-tanya, siapakah murid itu?

Ah, mereka tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena anak itu berdiri cukup jauh dari mereka.

Dan sebenarnya kriminalitas apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuat sang kepala sekolah sampai marah begitu? Apa ia mencuri buku? Tapi anak itu bisa dengan mudahnya meminta maaf dan mengganti buku-buku tersebut, bukan? Oh, mungkin dia bukan termasuk murid dari kalangan kaya raya. Tapi sebenarnya buku-buku tidak begitu mahal, jadi ia bisa menggantinya dengan uang saku yang diberikan sekolah bila ia masuk ke Waterford Highschool melalui jalur prestasi.

Melihat buku-buku dan mengingat kriminalitas disebutkan, membuat Sehun pun jadi merasa lebih penasaran dari murid-murid yang ada. Ini mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia juga 'kan sering mencuri beberapa buku dari perpustakaan. Tapi bedanya, Sehun selalu mengembalikan buku tersebut, kecuali yang kemarin. _Okay_ , Sehun harus berbicara pada pustakawan dan beralasan kalau ia menghilangkan buku tersebut.

Kalau Sehun sampai ketahuan mencuri buku di perpustakaan, ia juga dapat berakhir seperti pencuri buku itu.

Sang kepala sekolah tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah menjatuhkan banyak buku ke tubuh anak tersebut. Ia hanya menatap siswa itu lama, kemudian pergi, dan tidak kembali. Meninggalkan siswa tersebut di sana sendirian.

Sang kepala sekolah juga tidak memerintahkan para murid untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Jadi Sehun dan murid-murid yang lainnya pun mengitari pandangan ke sekitar, saling bertatapan penuh kebingungan, _apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang? Kembali ke kelas_?

Sehun kembali menghadapkan pandangannya pada murid yang masih berdiri di balkon ruangan kepala sekolah itu. Apakah yang telah dilakukan sang kepala sekolah termasuk kekerasan pada anak? Karena dijatuhi buku-buku tentunya tidak terasa enak dan menyakitkan.

Hati Sehun sempat terenyuh ketika siswa itu terlihat menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, kemudian wajahnya menghadap ke depan, memperlihatkan lebih jelasnya lagi bagaimana rupa wajahnya yang ternyata sangat tampan dan menarik, matanya yang indah, lalu rahangnya yang tajam, wajahnya terlihat ... sungguh _suci juga bercahaya_ — _hold the fuck up_.

Sehun sepertinya tahu siapa murid tampan yang malang itu.

Oh?! Jadi kriminalitas yang kemarin Sehun itu benar-benar sebuah kriminal?

"—dia 'kan yang ada di kelasku."

"Di kelasmu?"

" _Kim Jongin,_ tapi dia tidak begitu—"

Sehun menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sumber suara yang sedang di dengarnya. Bising dari murid lain yang sedang berbicara mengganggu konsentrasinya. Hingga Sehun pun membalikkan tubuhnya, akhirnya menemukan sumber suara yang sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat ingin diketahui Sehun. Ia kemudian dipertemukan dengan pemandangan kakak perempuannya yang sedang berbicara heboh pada teman-teman di sekitarnya.

"Soojung!" Dengan satu panggilan nama saja sudah cukup membuat sang pemilik nama menghadapkan wajahnya pada Sehun. Ia menatap adiknya kesal, tidak suka dipanggil dengan namanya yang _itu_. Karena sudah berkali-kali Soojung memberitahu adiknya yang menyebalkan itu (menurutnya begitu) kalau namanya sudah berubah menjadi 'Krystal' agar terdengar lebih _classy_.

Soojung ini sangat bercita-cita (atau berobsesi) menjadi seorang selebriti, ia sudah mantap untuk mengganti nama panggilannya sekarang agar orang-orang sudah terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang baru bahkan sebelum ia menjadi 'selebriti'.

Soojung yang sedang berbicara pada teman-temannya pun sontak menghentikan kegiatannya, ia pun menoleh, dan mengerling kesal ketika mengetahui adiknya yang memanggilnya. Teman-teman Soojung yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan Soojung pun jadi ikut menoleh pada Sehun, mereka kemudian terbelalak ketika mengetahui siapa yang sedang Soojung ajak bicara; _It's Oh Sehun,_ adik Soojung yang memukau!

" _It's Krystal now_." Soojung mengingatkannya lagi, kedua tangannya dilipat di dada.

Sehun mengabaikan kekesalan Soojung dan tetap bertanya, "Kau mengenalnya?"

" _Who_?"

"Anak yang dihukum itu."

" _Oh My God_ , _are you kidding_? Tentu saja tidak! Dia hanya satu kelas denganku di kelas biologi." Kata Soojung cepat, dengan kening yang mengernyit ia terlihat seperti merasa jijik dikira dekat dengan murid yang baru saja dipermalukan itu. " _He's like a nerdy loser or something_."

 _Eh?_

Pecundang? Anak tampan dan berkarisma dikatai pecundang...

Apa memang status sosialnya seburuk itu? Tapi setidaknya orang-orang sadar kalau ia tampan, bukan? Setidaknya ia memiliki penggemar yang selalu mengikutinya. Dan atau setidaknya ia siswa yang populer, yang diketahui oleh banyak orang.

Jadi bisa saja Soojung berbohong pada Sehun saat ini. Apa lagi jika dilihat dari bagaimana ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya dan terlihat _sedikit_ gelisah, Sehun semakin yakin kalau kakaknya sedang berbohong.

.

.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat anak itu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya? Apa aku kurang bergosip?" Baekhyun memandang hal di hadapannya dengan pandangan mengawang. Kedua tangan menopang kepalanya nyaman. "Dia itu seperti murid Waterford yang tersembunyi."

"Tersembunyi?" Yixing sesungguhnya tidak begitu peduli, namun ia tetap menimpali.

" _Yeah_ , rumor mengatakan, semakin ia diketahui banyak orang, semakin ia tidak ingin muncul di muka umum."

"Tadi ia baru saja muncul di muka umum."

" _Yep_."

"Dan kenapa dia masih ada di sekolah ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia dikeluarkan?" Jongdae bertanya, merasa penasaran dengan anak tampan Waterford yang tersembunyi ini.

"Entahlah." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, tidak begitu peduli mengenai isu itu. "Mungkin dia akan dikeluarkan besok. Dan _whoa_ , kepala sekolah kita benar-benar mengerikan tadi."

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan komentar tersebut. "Hm, tapi dia terlihat aneh. Marahnya sungguh tidak wajar." Keningnya mengernyit. "Itu 'kan hanya beberapa buku, tidak usah dipermalukan begitu."

Sehun tidak ikut terjun ke dalam percakapan mengenai murid Waterford yang sedang dibicarakan, pikirannya terlalu sibuk untuk diisi dengan kenangan figur Anak Tampan Waterford kemarin. Malu-malu ia mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Jongin di dekat pohon willow di tempat persembunyiannya.

Jadi, namanya Kim Jongin.

Jongin.

 _Hehe_ , Sehun suka dengan namanya.

"Apa dia mencuri buku-buku dan koran yang kemarin?" Pertanyaan tersebut seharusnya hanya untuk disimpan baik-baik di pikiran Sehun, namun ia malah menyuarakan pertanyaan tersebut, sehingga teman-temannya pun menoleh padanya. Mereka memeriksa raut wajah Sehun terlebih dahulu, hanya panik yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Ini aneh. Mereka pun segera mencurigai sesuatu.

" _Buku-buku yang kemarin_." Jongdae mengulang ucapan Sehun, menekan di bagian yang berarti. " _You know something, don't you_? Kau diam saja dari tadi."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun, matanya dipicingkan. _Ugh_ , Sehun pasti sedang dicurigai sekarang. Karena Sehun ini dikenal yang paling tidak acuh dengah kehidupan sosialnya dan orang lain, jadi ia juga seharusnya tidak peduli pada gosip terkini di Waterford.

"Eh? Apa yang kutahu? Kenal saja tidak, pernah bertemu saja tidak!" _Oh, screw me._ Sehun mengumpat dalam hatinya, ia berbicara terlalu cepat dan histeris.

"Jadi kau tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Tidak pernah ada hubungan dengannya?"

Sehun menggeleng kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau membahas hal mengenai buku? Ada apa dengan bukunya?"

"S-sepertinya aku pernah berpapasan dengannya di perpustakaan."

"Hanya berpapasan?"

Kali ini Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apa-apa, dan syukurlah, teman-temannya melepaskan kecurigaan mereka begitu saja.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana pun, ke meja di hadapannya, ke dinding, ke siswa-siswi yang ingin mendekati Sehun, dan kepada Park Chanyeol yang kini sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Yifan dan kawan-kawan. Sesuatu yang pastinya sangat konyol sehingga membuat Yifan dan teman-temannya yang lain tertawa.

Ugh, dimusuhi oleh teman yang paling periang memang tidak nyaman. Apa lagi bila penyebabnya masih belum jelas untuk dipahami.

 _Okay_ , pokoknya Sehun tidak tahan begini.

Sehun dapat melihat Chanyeol merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya.

 _._

 _From: Oh Sehun_

 _27/04/2015 - 01:07 PM_

 _R u mad?_

 _._

Setelah Chanyeol membacanya, ia tidak segera membalas pesan teks dari Sehun tersebut. Chanyeol malah mengantungi ponselnya dan kembali berbicara pada teman-temannya, yang tentunya, ini _sangat sangat sangat_ menyebalkan!

Jadi Sehun pun berdiri, meninggalkan teman-teman dan makan siangnya tanpa berkata apa pun, berjalan keluar kafetaria, lalu pergi ke—entah ke mana—yang jelas Sehun ingin pergi karena ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang hanya dapat merasa kesal tanpa melakukan apa pun lagi untuk membujuk Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya ia ada di sini. Di tempat persembunyiannya. Dan kali ini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada Chanyeol dan anak tampan untuk diintip. Dalam perjalanan kemari ia bahkan tidak menemukan buku-buku yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Mungkin Jongin ketahuan membawa buku-buku beserta koran-koran itu di sini oleh pihak sekolah.

Jadi, Jongin memang seorang kriminal? Sayang sekali. Kenapa orang-orang jahat begitu tampan?

Sehun pun mendekati pohon willow favoritnya, di mana ia biasanya duduk di dekatnya sambil membaca buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Ketika Sehun lebih mendekati tempat favoritnya, ia menemukan benda tidak asing yang terletak tak jauh dari pohon willow tersebut.

Sebuah buku.

Tepatnya sebuah novel bersampul biru langit dengan judul 'A Happy Willow'. Sehun ingat ia meminjam novel roman ini dari perpustakaan kemarin, karena ia pikir lucu saja; judulnya mengingatkannya pada pohon willow di Waterford yang sering melindunginya dari sinar matahari ketika sedang membaca di sini.

Sehun sepertinya terlalu sibuk mengamati buku di tangannya hingga tidak sadar seseorang berjalan mendekatinya, menyapanya dengan berkata,

" _Hey_."

.

 _to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Waterford's Paperboy**

 **Chapter 3**

Sehun tersentak. "O-oh, hey." Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati seseorang selain dirinya di sini. Sepertinya, ia mendapatkan trauma mengenai tempat ini dan segala atmosfernya. Sehun masih berpikir peristiwa di mana dirinya ketahuan mengintip merupakan pengalaman yang mengerikan.

Buku dalam genggaman Sehun diabaikan sebentar, perhatian pun teralihkan pada anak lelaki di hadapannya. Sehun menelan ludahnya, entah mengapa merasa gugup, padahal pertemuan mereka ini sesungguhnya sangat ia harapkan.

"Um, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

" _Well_ , kita sekarang sedang bertemu." Timpal Sehun berusaha untuk tidak terdengar canggung, namun getaran dalam kalimatnya tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Haha, _yeah_."

Sehun mengernyitkan kening ketika Chanyeol memaksakan sebuah tawa yang juga terdengar canggung. Pertemuan ini, suasananya, tempat ini, sangat membuat mereka tidak nyaman. Mungkin faktor besarnya adalah mereka yang tidak berbicara pada satu sama lain meski itu hanya untuk selama 24 jam. Namun mereka merasa kegemingan mereka sudah berlangsung selama berminggu-minggu. Sehun masih tidak terbiasa tidak berbicara pada Chanyeol, ia juga tidak terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang tidak mengiriminya pesan teks dari ponsel. Chanyeol itu bukan tipe anak yang pemarah, ia tidak pernah memasukkan candaan yang menghina ke dalam hatinya.

"Aku mengikutimu ke sini." Kata Chanyeol, memecah jeda percakapan di antara mereka. "Sama seperti kemarin, aku mengikutimu."

Ah, jadi kemarin Chanyeol ada di tempat ini karena ia mengikuti Sehun, bukan karena Chanyeol telah mengetahui tempat ini.

"Dasar penguntit." Sehun bergurau sedikit agar mereka tidak begitu kaku seperti ini. Dan Sehun tidak bertanya mengapa Chanyeol mengikuti kemana ia pergi, mungkin karena terbiasa oleh tingkah laku Chanyeol yang konyol pada semua orang.

Sudahlah, pertanyaan mengapa Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun tidak begitu penting saat ini. Perasaan senang bisa berbicara kembali pada seorang teman dekat menutupi rasa penasaran Sehun. Sudut daun bibirnya naik, ia tersenyum kecil. Senang bisa kembali berbicara pada Chanyeol. Tapi tunggu dulu, ia harus menanyakan sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya. "Oh, ya, omong-omong soal kemarin ...," Sehun memberi jeda sebentar untuk memeriksa raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat cukup santai, "Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Marah padamu?"

"Hm."

Jemari tangan Chanyeol menelusur ke helaian rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang, ia mengernyitkan kening ketika sedang berpikir. Sehun baru sadar betapa panjangnya pula tangan Chanyeol, dan betapa tingginya tubuh anak lelaki itu. Mungkin inilah mengapa jumlah _likes_ setiap foto di Instagram-nya selalu sampai beribu-ribu. Chanyeol terlihat mengagumkan di segala pakaian yang dikenakannya.

 _Okay_ , mungkin faktor lainnya adalah wajah tampan Chanyeol yang menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Termasuk Sehun.

"Marah bukan kata yang tepat." Akhirnya Chanyeol menjawab, sebelum ia dapat melanjutkan ucapannya, Sehun memotong kalimat tersebut cepat.

"Jadi kau bukan marah, tapi kesal padaku?" Sehun sangat panik, dan ia harus segera meminta maaf atas apa pun kesalahannya. Ia hanya harus memastikan Chanyeol memang kesal padanya kemudian baru meminta maaf.

"Tidak, kemarin aku hanya..."

"Hanya...?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, bergumam, mencari kata yang tepat untuk memberitahu Sehun apa yang dirasakannya mengenai peristiwa kemarin. Chanyeol merasa sedikit terdesak ketika Sehun terus memandanginya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengalihkan pikirannya dengan pemandangan paras Sehun yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Hanya—um, merasa agak kesal."

Sehun membuka mulutnya sedikit hendak mengatakan sesuatu, lalu ia tutup kembali rapat-rapat, dan ia buka kembali; kali ini karena ia ingin berkata, "Aku yang membuatmu merasa kesal, ya?"

"Uh ..., tidak. Bukan kau yang membuatku kesal."

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku kemarin?" Chanyeol hendak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, namun ia kalah cepat lagi oleh Sehun. "Apa karena aku memarahimu? Kalau memang iya, maafkan aku."

 _Oooh, how adorable!_ Sungguh menggemaskan bagaimana cara Sehun meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Bibir Sehun yang sedikit dikerucutkan ketika ia terlihat cemberut membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan merasa tidak tega karena telah membuat anak lelaki naif ini jadi muram. Chanyeol pun begitu, dirinya jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol malah terkekeh menanggapi permintaan maaf tersebut, ia tidak tahan menyaksikan Sehun yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol kemudian meraih puncak kepala Sehun, membelainya sekilas. Rambut Sehun sungguh halus, selalu terasa dan terlihat halus. Chanyeol merasa beruntung menjadi salah satu orang yang berkesempatan menyentuhnya tanpa harus meminta izin. Oh, apa Sehun bahkan tahu apa isi pikiran Chanyeol ketika ia menyentuh rambutnya?

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu."

"Lalu ... siapa yang ..., siapa yang membuatmu kesal?" Sehun menghadap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan kalau ia masih merasa bersalah. Takut-takut Chanyeol memang marah padanya dan tidak ingin memberitahu.

"Umm, kau kemarin," Chanyeol berdehem dahulu, di sela-sela waktu ini ia gunakan untuk berpikir, kemudian berucap, "mengintip orang lain." sungguh santai caranya memberi alasan sehingga Sehun yang selalu naif di hadapan Chanyeol ini pun mempercayainya. (Karena sesungguhnya, bukan ini alasan mengapa Chanyeol kesal di waktu itu.) "Anak itu pasti menggodamu, ya? Kalian pasti hendak melakukan _apa-apa_."

"E-eh?!" Ketika Sehun terkejut, seperti _benar-benar_ terkejut, ia selalu saja hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Apalagi kini Chanyeol membawa topik pembicaraan mengenai dirinya yang mengintip. Oh, Sehun harap Chanyeol tidak memberitahu siapa pun tentang hal ini.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak memberitahu siapa pun." Katanya seolah membaca pikiran Sehun. Ia tertawa kecil pada pemandangan Sehun yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Nada tawanya yang berat menggema di sana. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sehun terlalu cepat, ia jadi salah tingkah begini diinterogasi oleh Chanyeol mengenai Jongin. "Um, m-maksudku, tentu saja tidak." Sehun membenarkan cara bicaranya setelah lebih tenang. "Aku kemari untuk membaca, dan aku juga sudah biasa ada di sini." Ia beralasan. "Lalu, ya, ternyata ada orang lain juga saat aku kemari, dan dia terlihat sedang melakukan hal yang aneh, jadi ... jadi kuintip— _ow!_ "

Chanyeol mencubit pangkal hidung Sehun tiba-tiba tanpa membiarkannya menyelesaikan ucapannya. Lagi-lagi, ia tertawa pada Sehun. Sehun yang ditertawai seperti ini jadi berpkir bila Chanyeol senang melihatnya tersiksa. "Tentu saja dia sedang melakukan hal yang aneh," kemudian Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun, mengajaknya duduk di atas rumpur sana, dinaungi oleh willow besar yang mereka sandari. "Dia itu pencuri, Oh Sehun."

Terasa Chanyeol membawa tubuh Sehun perlahan untuk disandarkan di dada bidangnya, yang membuat pucuk kepala Sehun hampir melekat pada bibir Chanyeol. Helaian rambut Sehun terasa menggelitik di pipi Chanyeol.

Namun Sehun tidak keberatan, ia telah berada di posisi yang sama seperti ini dengan Chanyeol berkali-kali. Mereka selalu berduaan, membicarakan banyak hal, dalam posisi duduk yang terlihat terlalu intim untuk sepasang remaja dengan status hubungan 'sekadar teman'.

 _Fun fact_ , Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu teman baik Sehun dari masa kecil.

Fakta ini menjelaskan kalau Sehun sudah sangat terbiasa dengan presensi Chanyeol dalam hidupnya, bahkan mau sebagaimana dekatnya mereka, Sehun tidak pernah merasa terganggu.

"Hm, kita semua melihatnya tadi pagi. Dipermalukan oleh kepala sekolah." Sehun menanggapi.

" _Yeah_ , jadi kau jangan pernah mendekatinya. Keluarga Oh tentu saja tidak boleh bergaul dengan seorang pencuri."

Sehun ingin berargumen, ia sudah membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk berkata, _"Tapi sepertinya dia anak yang baik, meski dia memang terbukti mencuri buku-buku itu. Mungkin dia memiliki sisi baik yang tidak kita ketahui—hey, kita bisa berteman dengannya!"_ Namun pada kenyataannya Sehun hanya melirik sekilas untuk memeriksa raut wajah Chanyeol yang— _Ha! Raut wajah itu lagi!_ —Chanyeol terlihat aneh; dalam artian ia terlihat seperti memendam sesuatu yang negatif mengenai Jongin 'Si Pencuri'.

Sehun tidak ingin mengambil risiko untuk membuat Chanyeol marah lagi padanya. Jadi ia pun bungkam—tidak membawa nama Jongin ke dalam pembicaraan mereka, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya buku yang tergolek di atas pahanya, memainkan buku tersebut; membuka lembaran halamannya, dan tepat pada halaman terakhir Sehun menghentikan aksinya. Ia diam sejurus ketika menemukan ada sebuah suratan yang ditulis tangan dengan pena.

Meski bisa saja kalimat tersebut tidak berarti apa-apa, namun entah mengapa Sehun tetap merasa waswas. Mungkin karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal misterius di sekitarnya, ia juga memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang rendah. Namun bila ini ada kaitannya dengan buku-buku yang dicintainya, keingintahuan Sehun sedikit terbangkitkan.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol lagi, dan menemukan anak lelaki itu sedang memejam matanya sambil bersiul santai. Cepat-cepat ia pun membaca kalimat misterius di novel dalam genggamannya, membenarkan sedikit letak halamannya agar hanya dirinya yang dapat membaca.

Di sana tertulis,

 ** _I saved your book_** **.**

.

.

Gosipnya mengatakan kalau salah satu guru matematika di Waterford ada yang sangat populer, yang berperawakan model, memiliki paras yang tampan, tak lupa cara nada bicaranya yang amat lembut nan ramah. Murid-murid Waterford selalu betah berada di kelasnya, meski sesungguhnya seluruh pelajaran matematika yang disampaikannya tak pernah dapat dimengerti. Murid-murid bahkan jarang menyimak apa yang dibicarakannya, mereka hanya akan terpaku pada hal tertentu saja. Pada wajah sang guru yang tampan, senyumnya yang menawan, serta penampilan maskulinnya.

Lee Donghae, panggil saja Tuan Lee. Pria di umur tiga puluhannya ini memikat hati banyak orang, tak terkecuali para guru lainnya.

Tentu siapa yang tidak menginginkan seorang pria yang begitu _husband-material_. Seluruh hal yang ada di dirinya meneriakkan 'Akulah suami dan ayah dari anak-anak kita yang terbaik untukmu'.

Dan hal yang lebih epiknya lagi, dia lajang!

Lalu yang sangat epiknya, teramat dahsyat, adalah ... ia memiliki tempat di hatinya untuk salah satu muridnya sendiri—yang (anehnya) kebetulan—Oh Sehun.

Jujur saja bila ditanya sejak kapan dan mengapa Tuan Lee menyukai Sehun, Sehun sendiri pun tidak tahu. Karena fakta ini awalnya diketahui Sehun dari gosip yang beredar di kalangan sekolah, hingga pada akhirnya Sehun merasakan sendiri sensasi dikagumi oleh seorang guru matematika. Hari itu adalah hari Valentine, pada akhir jam kelas matematika, Tuan Lee memberikan Sehun sebuah kotak makan siang besar serta setangkai bunga mawar segar. _Ew_.

Mungkin ada beberapa murid yang iri pada Sehun karena telah _dipilih_ sebagai seseorang yang dikagumi oleh Tuan Lee dan menjadi Valentine-nya. Tetapi sungguh, bila ia dapat memindahkan rasa kagum Tuan Lee pada orang lain, mungkin akan ia pindahkan pada Baekhyun yang tiap saat mengeluhkan kesendiriaannya.

" _Please, do finish your homework_ , Sehun-ssi."

Suara lembut Tuan Lee mengejutkan Sehun, ia tersentak, posisi duduknya jadi terasa tidak nyaman.

Dan Sehun masih ada di sini, di ruang guru, bersama Tuan Lee. Sehun diharuskan untuk menyelesaikan tugas matematikanya yang tidak ia kumpulkan.

 _Oh My God, why?! Why me?!_

Saat ini Sehun terlalu paranoid dan tidak nyaman untuk mengerjakan tugas matematikanya. Apalagi jika dipandangi terus-menerus oleh seorang pria tua (meskipun tampan) yang selalu tersenyum padanya seperti itu. Mengerikan, bukan menawan. Di balik wajah tampan Tuan Lee mungkin tersimpan imaji-imaji kotor mengenai Sehun saat ini.

 _Dasar pedhopile!_

 _Dan tolong, Tuan Lee, jangan tersenyum._

Meski selama ini Tuan Lee tidak pernah melakukan apa pun yang berbahaya pada Sehun, namun mungkin di masa yang datang, akan ada sebuah berita mengenai salah satu famili termuda dari Oh yang dinikahkan paksa dengan seorang guru matematika yang tampan... Gambaran buruk ini adalah alasan mengapa Sehun dapat lebih waras untuk tidak menyukai Tuan Lee seperti kebanyakan murid di Waterford.

 _Okay_ , kembali pada waktu di mana Sehun saat ini sedang mencoba menyelesaikan tugas matematikanya yang lupa untuk dikerjakan. _Screw you, Chanyeol-hyung_!

Gara-gara Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya penuh bersama Sehun, Sehun pun jadi tak memiliki waktu luang untuk menyalin tugas matematikanya. Lalu bodohnya, Sehun lupa. Cuacanya saat istirahat di bawah naungan pohon willow tadi sungguh menyejukkan. Dan lelucon Chanyeol benar-benar sedang sangat lucu siang tadi.

Kini pukul setengah empat sore, Sehun ingin lekas pulang. Siswa-siswi lainnya banyak yang telah meninggalkan sekolah, ada pula yang tinggal sebentar untuk pertemuan di klub. Di Waterford High School tidak boleh ada muridnya yang diam di sekolah tanpa ada keperluan apa pun, misalnya hanya berdiam diri di sekolah bersama teman-teman untuk bersenang-senang.

Ya, sekolah ini memang tidak mengasyikan.

"Tuan Lee, um," Sehun melirik jam dinding di samping Tuan Lee, ia sudah berkutat pada soal yang sama selama lima belas menit, "aku ada perkumpulan klub yang penting, jadi mungkin aku akan meminta bantuan Yixing saja—n-nanti akan kukumpulkan tugasnya."

"Kauikut klub apa?"

"Uh, anggar." _Sehun tidak menyukai segala jenis olah raga._

"Oh, _okay_ , nanti akan kusampaikan pada ketua klubnya kalau kau berhalangan hadir."

"D-dan aku ada acara keluarga!"

"Oh Sehun," Tuan Lee tersenyum simpul, sungguh mengerikan! Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun. _Oh God, shoo! Pergi sana!_ "Aku baru menghubungi ayahmu, katanya tidak apa-apa kau menyelesaikan tugasmu sebentar di sini."

 _God, damn it. This creepy old man, seriously..._

"Oh, tapi aku tidak ... tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Dan belajar di rumah 'kan lebih nyaman." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, sebisa mungkin Sehun berusaha untuk terlihat malang serta menyedihkan agar Tuan Lee dapat memulangkannya. Sehun sepertinya akan pingsan saja bila harus berdiam diri di sini untuk setengah jam ke depan. Ia merasa ketakutan untuk melihat raut wajah Tuan Lee dan senyumnya yang mengerikan.

Setelah mendengar Tuan Lee mendesah berat, mungkin sadar apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Sehun. _Yes,_ Sehun nampaknya akan diizinkan pulang. Tuan Lee pun menepuk pundak Sehun, membungkuk sedikit untuk melihat lembar kerja tugas matematika Sehun. Masih dengan raut wajah ramahnya nan mengerikan, Tuan Lee pun berkata, "Tentu saja aku yang harus mengajarkanmu, dan kau bisa anggap sekolah ini rumahmu sendiri. Lagipula ...," Tuan Lee mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sehun dan berbisik, "hubungan murid-guru kita ini bisa jadi lebih dekat, bukan?"

 _Tolong selamatkan aku!_

.

.

Hu. Jan. Tu. Run.

 _Great_.

Sehun sudah menghubungi supir pribadinya untuk menjemputnya di sekolah, tetapi ia tak sempat menerima konfirmasi dari sang supir, daya ponselnya telanjur padam karena kehabisan baterai. Sehun juga menolak tawaran Tuan Lee yang ingin mengantarkannya sampai rumah. Lebih baik ia menginap seharian di sekolah saja dari pada harus berduaan di dalam mobil bersama Pedophile itu.

"Uh, ayolah hujan, berhenti sekarang juga." Mungkin karena Sehun pikir ia sedang sendiri, ia pun jadi berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Namun memang benar, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dekatnya meski ia dapat mendengar bising tawa para murid dari klub _Ice skating_ di lantai dua, serta dari para siswa klub sepak bola yang habis melakukan sesi latihannya.

Dan jangan salah, berdiri sendirian di hadapan pintu masuk utama sekolah yang menghadap lapangan luas seperti ini sungguh canggung dan menjengkelkan.

"... mengantarkan koran lagi, lalu tinggal di rumah reyot itu—hey! Aku belum selesai bicara padamu—oh, ya, terserah. Lagi pula kalau kau dalam bahaya lagi, aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun!"

 _SLAM!_

Dentuman pintu yang tertutup sungguh kencang, mengejutkan Sehun yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya pun merasa terkejut. Dari tingkat suara bicara dan dentuman pintu tersebut, dapat Sehun kira-kira suaranya berasa dari ujung koridor. Di mana terdapat sebuah ruang pribadi lain bagi kepala sekolah di samping ruang guru.

Selain suara-suara yang sudah didengarnya, kini ada suara baru yang hadir ke indra pendengarannya. Deru napas dan langkah kaki cepat. Deru napas dan langkah kaki itu mendekat ke arahnya, hingga tak terasa Sehun membeku di tempat karena ia merasa takut. Mungkin terbawa suasana oleh seruan amarah sang kepala sekolah yang entah ditujukan pada siapa serta bantingan pintu yang mengejutkan. Hujan juga sedang turun, langitnya begitu gelap. Sangat mendukung suasana.

Tak terasa beberapa detik berlalu hingga langkah kaki yang mendekat tersebut pun menghilang. Aneh... Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan sesuatu yang gaib, bukan?

Maka karena Sehun merasa penasaran, ia pun perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, perlahan ... lahan ... dan ...

 _Oh God!_

Karena Sehun sedikit terkejut oleh pemandangan yang didapatinya, ia bahkan hingga mundur beberapa langkah saking terkejutnya. Tak mengira bahwa kini pemandangan yang didapatinya adalah _Sang Pencuri Waterford yang Tampan_ ( _yeah_ , biarkan Sehun menyebutnya begitu), _as known as_ Kim Jongin.

Segala puji hanya bagi Tuhan.

Amal baik apa yang Sehun miliki untuk bisa bertemu lagi anak lelaki setampan Jongin ini? Sehun tanpa merasa malu terus memandangi Jongin yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari Sehun, Jongin mengarahkan wajahnya ke pemandangan gerbang utama sekolah. Letak seragam yang dikenakan Jongin begitu tidak keruan, ia bahkan tidak mengenakan rompi hijau tuanya. Sebagai gantinya, Jongin mengenakan jaket abu tipis yang merupakan bagian dari seragam olah raga Waterford High School.

Jongin terlihat begitu muram.

 _Oh, kenapa kau begitu muram, Tuan Jongin?_

 _Hehe._

Berfantasi sedikit mengenai sebuah skenario dengan Jongin tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

Tapi, serius. Jongin sungguh terlihat muram hingga Sehun jadi merasa bersalah karena sempat bercanda dengan pikirannya mengenai Jongin. Apalagi setelah dilihat baik-baik, Sehun jadi menyadari kalau Jongin tidak mengenakan alas kaki apa pun. Kedua kakinya dipenuhi noda tanah. Ada memar di dekat matanya. Mungkin karena dijatuhi buku tadi pagi oleh kepala sekolah.

"Hey, um, kau tidak apa-apa?" _Yes_ , _good job, Oh Sehun._ Ia nekat untuk berbicara pada Jongin tanpa tersedak. Kalau ada yang mengetahui isi hati Sehun, semuanya pasti dapat tahu saat ini ia _super duper_ gugup. _Sedang muram pun tampan... Ya Tuhan, lihat wajah seriusnya_.

Faktanya bahwa Jongin itu terlihat agak 'nakal' justru membuat Sehun berpikir kalau Jongin malah beratus-ratus persen semakin tampan. Tapi tetap, Sehun juga harus berjaga kalau-kalau Jongin melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Manusia zaman sekarang itu sulit untuk ditebak, bukan?

Jadi Sehun mencoba lagi berbicara pada Jongin setelah hanya gemuruh hujan yang menjawab tanyanya. "Apa kau sakit?"

Tanpa diduga, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya tepat ke wajah Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun tanpa emosi dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Karena Sehun merasa ketakutan, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin, menundukkan kepalanya, dan bergumam, "M-maaf aku sepertinya mengganggumu." sambil memainkan jemarinya karena merasa canggung pula. Ia melirik sekilas kembali wajah Jongin hanya untuk memastikan kalau Jongin tidak akan melakukan apa pun padanya, lalu cepat-cepat menunduk. Sehun sempat melihat gambaran noda merah di pelipis Jongin.

 _Is that blood...?_

"Um—" _no no no no,_ Sehun, jangan mengatakan apa pun! Jongin sepertinya sedang tidak dalam suasana ingin berbicara sama sekali.

" _I saved your book_."

Lalu lagi-lagi, Sehun tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Salahkan Jongin karena senang melakukan hal-hal yang mengejutkan pada Sehun. Dan salahkan Sehun mengapa dirinya tidak bisa bersikap tidak memalukan.

"Itu buku-bukumu yang kemarin, benar?" Jongin berucap lagi.

Sehun berdehem, ia tanpa sadar merapikan kain seragamnya (karena ingin tampil baik), dan menjawab, "Y-ya, um, itu bukuku yang kemarin." Ia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, merasa agak malu diajak bicara oleh Jongin. " _Thanks_."

"Kalau kekasihmu itu tidak membawamu pergi, mungkin kau akan dipanggil oleh pustakawan dan berdiri di ... sana." Tutur Jongin, matanya mengarah ke gedung sekolah di seberang, di mana terdapat pemandangan ruang kepala sekolah beserta balkonnya yang keramat. Ia lalu kembali menatap Sehun, dan bungkam ketika yang diajak bicara hanya diam menatapnya balik.

Oh...

Jadi prasangka buruk dalam hati kecil Sehun benar? Bahwa Jongin yang dipanggil untuk dipermalukan di sekolah itu sebagian dari kesalahan Sehun...

 _No way!_ Sehun terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau Jongin saat ini hanya sedang bercanda dengannya, dan tidak serius. Mungkin Jongin memang orang yang jahat, yang juga senang mempermainkan hati orang, seperti sekarang Jongin yang sedang membuat Sehun jadi merasa bersalah begini.

Namun dari nada bicara dan raut wajah Jongin, ia tidak terdengar sama sekali seperti seseorang yang sedang main-main. Lagi pula mereka baru bertemu dengan bertatap muka sebanyak dua kali.

"Apa maksudnya dengan—" ketika Sehun kembali fokus pada lingkungan sekitarnya, ia baru tersadar Jongin sudah tidak ada di hadapannya, "eh?" Sehun kemudian melirik ke koridor, tidak ada di sana. Lalu ke lapangan, Jongin ada di sana. Berjalan menembus hujan tanpa dilindungi oleh apa pun lagi selain pakaian yang dikenakannya.

 _Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Menyiksa diri? Apakah orang tuanya tidak akan menjemputnya?_

 _Kalau ayah dan ibunya tahu ia hujan-hujanan begini, riwayatnya pasti akan benar-benar tamat._

Sehun ingin mengejar Jongin, sekalian berbicara padanya untuk membela diri kalau ia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah dan Jongin juga 'kan mencuri beberapa buku! Namun hujan deras agak menahannya, lagi pula tidak penting untuk Sehun membela diri kalau ia tidak merasa bersalah.

Sehun perhatikan cara berjalan Jongin yang sedikit terpincang, ia bahkan berhenti sesaat untuk memegangi perutnya. Dalam hujan. Di tengah lapangan— _nope, nope, nope. Jangan mengejarnya Oh Sehun. Kau bisa jatuh sakit besok, dan tidak ada gunanya mengejar orang itu._

"Hey!"

Ah.

Pada akhirnya hati yang selalu menang. Sehun pun ragu-ragu menembus hujan deras, berlari cepat untuk mengejar Jongin yang sudah mulai berjalan lagi. Meski Sehun berusaha untuk menutupi tubuhnya sebisa mungkin dari bulir air hujan, namun tetap saja seluruh bagian seragamnya basah kuyup.

"Jangan berjalan cepat-cepat!" keluh Sehun ketika Jongin malah berusaha untuk berjalan semakin cepat agar tidak terkejar. Mereka tanpa sadar sudah berada di luar wilayah sekolah, dan Sehun tidak berani untuk mengejar Jongin lebih jauh lagi karena ia tidak hafal dengan wilayah di luar sekolah.

Sehun pun berdiri di sebuah halte bus, ia menggosok kedua matanya karena pandangannya sedikit terhalang oleh bulir air hujan. "Hey, kembali! Kau mau ke mana?!" Padahal Sehun tidak terlalu butuh untuk berbicara pada Jongin, ia juga tidak butuh untuk mengkarifikasi apa pun selama ia tidak merasa bersalah (meski faktanya, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sangat bersalah). Sehun juga tidak seharusnya mengkhawatirkan Jongin yang mulai berjalan kembali menjauh darinya. Tapi bagaimana bila sesuatu terjadi pada Jongin di perjalanan? Bukankah sudah diberitahu oleh kepala sekolah kalau wilayah di Waterford ini agak rawan penculikan. Apalagi Jongin keluar dari wilayah sekolah dengan penampilan kacau begitu. Sendirian di lingkungan yang sepi pula. Ugh. Bila terjadi sesuatu, CCTV akan sulit menangkap kejadiannya karena mungkin pengelihatan dari kamera sedikit terhalang oleh hujan.

"Hey, kau, um—" Sehun hendak memanggil Jongin dengan namanya, tetapi ia merasa malu karena mereka tidak saling mengenal. Pada akhirnya, karena ia ingat kemarin Jongin membawa tumpukan koran juga, ia pun memanggilnya dengan, " _Paperboy!_ Kembali! Kautahu 'kan di sini daerah rawan penculikan, kuhitung sampai tiga!" Sehun mengambil napas agar dapat berteriak lebih keras karena Jongin semakin menjauh darinya. "Satu...! Dua—"

Jeritan Sehun melengking, menggema pula di ruang terbuka itu. Membuat Jongin yang tadinya berjalan maju pun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia segera berbalik, menemukan tubuh Sehun sedang dicengkram oleh seorang pria. Pria itu ditemani oleh beberapa pria lainnya yang mengelilinginya. Ia tersenyum pada Jongin. Mereka berjalan menghampiri Jongin, secara tidak langsung menyeret Sehun juga.

Salah satu di antara kelompok pria asing itu dengan santai mengunci tubuh Sehun agar tidak dapat bergerak, tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Sehun, mencekiknya sedikit. Sebilah belati melekat di kulit leher Sehun. "Mengeluarkan suara, kau mati di tanganku." Sehun dapat mendengar pria itu berbisik di telinganya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat membuat Sehun ketakutan setengah mati. Hujan yang turun deras memperburuk segalanya, ditambah lagi harus dikelilingi oleh banyak orang asing yang menodongkan sebilah belati padanya.

Rasanya kedua kaki Sehun lemas, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia tanpa sadar telah menangis.

Sehun ingin pulang.

"Hey, hey, Little Kim." Kata seorang pria lainnya, ia terlihat santai untuk seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dalam hujan deras. " _Long time no see_." Kemudian terkekeh untuk mencemooh. Ia melirik Sehun, dan kembali menatap Jongin sungguh intens. "Hmm, _I see_ , kau sudah beranjak dewasa." Pria itu menjambak rambut Sehun keras-keras. Sehun merengek ketakutan diperlakukan seperti ini. "Kekasihmu manis juga."

" _Let him go_."

"Tidak semudah itu, bocah."

Jongin berdecak kesal, ia sudah berada di situasi seperti ini berulang kali hingga rasanya ia hampir terbiasa dengan ketegangan yang ada. Namun Jongin sempat lupa kalau orang yang kini sedang berbicara padanya itu sungguh menyebalkan.

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, jadi lepaskan."

"Oh," pria yang sedang berbicara pada Jongin itu semakin mendekat, "tentu, dia ada hubungannya. Hidup-matinya kekasihmu ini ada di tanganku."

" _He's not my—_ "

"Bahkan kalau dia bukan kekasihmu, lalu dia mati," mendengar kata-kata mengerikan tersebut membuat Sehun sedikit menggeliat karena panik dan ketakutan, "kau tetap bersalah. Kau tetap bersalah karena kau membiarkannya mati, kau memilih untuk dia mati, lalu ayahmu itu akan semakin membencimu karena ternyata anaknya ini tumbuh menjadi seorang pembunuh—"

" _Fuck you!_ " Setelah Jongin berseru emosi begitu, ia mendengar Sehun mengerang di tempat. Nampaknya belati di dekat lehernya itu semakin melekat. Tinggal digoreskan saja, maka mungkin kehidupan Sehun akan berakhir di sini.

Pria tersebut sepertinya senang bermain dengan kata-kata untuk mempermainkan perasaan Jongin, ia sedari tadi hanya tersenyum, menikmati reaksi Jongin. "Panggil ayahmu sekarang juga."

"Lepaskan dia."

"Bawa ayahmu kemari!"

" _Let him go!_ "

"Bawa ayahmu yang tolol itu kemari!"

"Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya!"

Mereka semua mendengar sebuah benda jatuh ke tanah. Lebih tepatnya seseorang jatuh ke tanah.

Semua orang pun teralihkan perhatiannya, mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Perdebatan antara Jongin dan pria tersebut terhentikan seketika.

Lalu hening. Hanya gemuruh hujan dan deru napas cepat Jongin yang hanya dapat didengar.

Semuanya terlihat begitu dramatis. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat namun terasa begitu lambat pula, Jongin dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri, ia masih diam di sana, membiarkan luka di pelipisnya sudah tercuci bersih dari darah. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Di sana. Terlihat cukup jelas pemandangan Sehun tergolek lunglai di jalan, tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Pria yang menggenggam belati di dekatnya bahkan terlihat terkejut melihat apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

" _We'll see you again, Kim Jongin._ " Kata-kata yang terakhir Jongin dengar sebelum segerombolan pria itu berlari pergi, masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil, meninggalkan Jongin dan seorang anak tak bersalah yang tergolek lemas di jalanan.

.

 _to be continued_


End file.
